A Joke Gone To Far
by Tailsic
Summary: Pinkie play a joke on Rarity that costs her, her friendship with her, Can pinkie Pie save her friendship with Rarity? Pinkie PieXRarity


It in the Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Cake have just finish making a batch of Cupcakes, the two took one cupcake each and taste tested them to see if they came out right, as soon as they finish them, the mouth started to get very hot, so hot that then need a drink of water, Mr and Mrs Cake quickly head for the near bucket of water and stuck the heads in them drinking the water to cool there mouth down, when they emerge from the bucket of water, they are greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Pony fool!" Pinkie Laughed.

Mr and Mrs Cake started laughing with her, "Good one Pinkie Pie, you got us good this time" Mr Cake said.

"Thanks, well i'm of to prank my friends" Pinkie said as she hopped off.

Twilight was in her tree house cleaning up, she was using her magic to mop the floor, dust the books and wipe the windows, Twilight was doing well, until ran into a black spot on the floor, she mop over it, but it was still there, she wipe over it harder, but still noting, "What's going on here" Twilight scratch her head. Twilight try's to wipe it again, but soon as Twilight get near it, it moves away, "What in the name of Celestia?" Twilight confused. Just then Pinkie Pie jumps out of nowhere with a flashlight in her mouth, "Pffh fffh" Pinkie mummled. "What?" Twilight ask not understanding what she said. Pinkie spit out the flashlight and repeats herself, "Pony Fool" She Laughed as she relive to Twilight that the black spot was coming from that flash light Pinkie had in her Mouth. Twilight starts to giggle as she feel a bit foolish. "Nice one Pinkie, you fool me" Twilight smiled.

"Yes I did, Bye Twilight," Pinkie hops away.

AppleJack was out Applebucking collect Apples, when she came across an odd apple tree, that wasn't growing Apple. "What in Tarnations, are those banana?" she ask with a puzzled look on here face, because up in the tree was Bananas. AppleJack turns around and looks at around tree and saw Grapes come out around tree,"Ok what the pony is going on" AppleJack said as she notices that all there tree around all had different thing growing on them, Cherry, strawberry, Oranges, Zukeenies, Coconuts, and Watermelons. "Am I going bonkers?" Applejack asked herself, before Pinkie Pie just out and scare AppleJack. "Pony Fool!" She laughed again. "Pinkie did you do this?" AppleJack recovering from her little scare. Pinkie happily nods her head and hops off. "That is just one crazy ponies" AppleJack laughed.

Rainbow Dash gash at sight that she has just saw, beause right before her was her cloud house complete colored pink, "What the... how the... when the... why the..." Raindow Dash flew all over her house. Just Pinkie Pie appear. "Pony Fool!" she shouted.

"What Pinkie Pie, you did this?" Raindow Dash flew down to her.

"Yep" Pinkie Pie nodded her head.

"How?" Raindow Dash asked.

"With Pink Lemonade" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"That doesn't make any sense, how can you make a cloud pink by pouring pink lemonade one it?" Raindow Dash said.

"I don't know" Pinkie shurgged.

"Hehe, why am I even surpise, your Pinkie Pie" Raindow Dash said.

"Well duh, who else would i be silly?" Pinkie said.

"Yeah silly me" Raindow dash chuckled.

"Well I got to go, more people to prank, bye Dashie" Pinkie Pie hops off.

Rarity has just finish what could possible be called her best work for a dress ever, it was beautiful white cover goown with Sapphire places perfectly on it. "Gorgeous, just gorgeous, a dress truly worth to be warn by me" Rarity sweeing over her dress. "I just most show this to everyone" Rarity use her magic to dress herself up, "It just so perfect, look out world, here come Rarity!" Rarity said as she exited her bauque, but soon as she leaves, a bucket of water fall on her get her all wet and ruining her dress. "Pony Fool!" Pinkie Pie laughed

"Grrr" Rarity growled at Pinkie.

"It looks like your all wet Rarity" Pinkie countiue laughing.

"PINKIE THAT IS IT, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AND YOUR HORSE PLAY!" Rarity shouted in angry.

"Whoa Rarity, calm down, it was just a joke" Pinkie said in her defense.

"Just a Joke? JUST A JOKE! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M LAUGHING! YOU JUST RUINING A DRESS I BEEN WORKING ON FOR MONTHS, FOR MONTHS! AND YOU THINK THATS FUNNY!" Rarity shouted.

"I'm sorry Rarity, I didn't meant to ruining your dress" Pinkie apauljise

"You know what Pinkie, I been wanted to say this to you for a long time now, but you are without a doubt the most annoy pony I've ever had the pleasure to unfouturely meet, your childish, immature, and a complete air brain!" Rarity shouted.

"Rarity, what are you saying" pinkie sounding really sad.

"What am I saying, well little me put it in a term that you and that air fill head of yours can understand, Pinkamena Diane Pieyou and I AREN"T FRIENDS ANYMORE! Rarity shouted as she goings back into her boutique. leaving Pinkie Pie to soak up what just happen.

"Oh no, what have i done" Pinkie puff hair poof out and goes strigate and she turns a darker shade of pink and she starts to cry.


End file.
